Anything But Mine
by liz-beth531
Summary: My arms wrapped around her waist felt too perfect, like she was a part of me that had been missing, and now that I was with her, I was finally complete.


**A/N: I know I have to finish iDon't Wanna Be In Love, but this idea just came to me and I felt like writing something a little different. So, hope you enjoy!**

**Btw in this fic, Freddie is going off to college in Ohio, and Sam is a year younger so she is going to be a senior in high school. **

**Don't own the song or iCarly!**

ANYTHING BUT MINE

Freddie's POV:

Everything about this night felt so absolutely perfect. The feel of her hand, skin as smooth as silk, laced with mine; the way the moonlight shone off of her golden blonde locks; even the way her blue eyes seemed to shine in the dark all seemed surreal. Near blackness enveloped our bodies, creating an eerily romantic mood between the two of us. She gently swung our entwined hands back and fourth as we walked along the shoreline, the icy waves of the Pacific Ocean softly washing across my bare feet. She was in sandals, walking next to me away from the water. The sand was wet beneath my feet, oozing between my toes, but that didn't bother me right now. The only thing that mattered to me was spending my last day in this state with her. We walked through the murkey sand, making our way towards a lighted boardwalk jutting out into the ocean.

_Walking along beneath the lights of that miracle mile  
Me and Mary making our way into the night_

A carnival had come to town and had set up on the boardwalk. Neon lights filled the night sky, and joyful noises floated towards our ears. Bells were ringing from every direction, and children's delightful squeals could be heard miles away. I looked over at Sam and noticed a small smile forming on her lips.

"I've always loved carnivals," she whispered, her fingers gently tightening around mine. I smiled.

"I know," I whispered back, turning towards the ocean. The sun had set, painting the sky with deep reds and oranges, but those had begun to fade in the night. "It's where we met, remember?" Sam giggled.

"How could I forget?" she responded playfully. I thought back to that night, vaguely recalling a very sticky-fingered Sam roughly pushing me down for a bite of my caramel apple. I hadn't even met the girl, and she was already abusing me.

"Ow!" I had protested loudly, rubbing the back of my head. Sam took a bite out of the gooey snack and handed it back to me.

"My mom doesn't let me eat these," she'd explained, as if it had justified her pushing me to the ground. "I'm Sam."

"I'm Freddie," I'd replied, brushing myself off. The memory of our first encounter made me laugh; however, the one moment that stuck out in my mind was sitting on the Ferris Wheel, looking out into the ocean with her sitting next to me. We had gotten stuck at the top, and were busy watching the dark, glorious colors of the sunset slowly fade away. Just as the ride had begun moving again, Sam had leaned towards me and kissed me, her wet, sticky lips connecting with mine ever so briefly. I pulled her closer to me as I remembered that night, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

_You can hear the cries from the carnival rides  
The pinball bells and the skeeball slides  
Watching the summer sun fall out of sight_

Deciding we couldn't possibly make it around the boardwalk without getting sucked into the carnival crowd, we opted to begin walking the other direction. The lights and sounds slowly faded from our radar as we made our way through the darkness towards another set of lights and sounds. A gentle breeze began blowing off the ocean, and Sam closed her eyes, breathing deeply and smiling. It was rarely ever warm on the Pacific coast of Washington state, and the warm breeze was a wonderful relief in the cooling evening. Sam let go of my hand and turned towards the ocean, staring at its beautifully massive form. She reached down and unstrapped her sandals, kicking them off and picking them both up in her right hand.

"You got the right idea," she said to me, smiling. "The sand feels nice on my feet." I laughed, reaching for her hand again.

"That's why I don't even bother with shoes on the beach," I responded, re-lacing my fingers with her's.

_There's a warm wind coming in from off of the ocean  
Making its way past the hotel walls to fill the street  
Mary is holding both of her shoes in her hand  
Says she likes to feel the sand beneath her feet_

I sighed softly as we began walking again, hoping Sam wouldn't hear it. She continued walking, slightly swinging our entangled hands between us once again. I heard her softly humming along to music playing somewhere in the distance. I smiled. It was hard to believe I was moving to Ohio the next day, leaving all of this behind. While Sam and I weren't officialy an "item", I couldn't stand the thought of not having her around every day. She would probably meet another guy in my absence and fall in love with him, completely forgetting about me. The thought made my stomach to summersaults, and that scared me more than anything. I wasn't in love with Sam, I couldn't be, but I couldn't bring myself to imagine her with any other guy. I looked down at our hands, fit together so perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Sam," I whispered softly. She looked up at me, blue eyes sparkling in the dim light of the moon. "I'm glad I'm spending my last night here with you." She smiled.

"Same here, Fredward." I rolled my eyes. No matter how great our freindship became, she never grew out of the name thing.

_And in the morning I'm leavin' making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

We eventually reached the source of the music Sam had been humming along to. A local high school rock band of some sort was playing in a pavilion close by. Sam's face lit up.

"Freddie, let's go watch the band play!" she nearly squealed. I smiled, shaking my head slightly.

"I don't know if I have any money," I confessed. The look in her eyes almost broke my heart. I sighed, digging my hand into my pocket and fingering a crumpled bill. "Let's check it out," I finally gave in. Her sapphire eyes lit up with excitement as she nearly dragged me towards the pavilion. We reached the ticket booth and I walked up, pulling the crumpled twenty out of my pocket.

"Will this get us both in?" I asked nervously. The guy behind the counter smiled.

"Just enough," he answered, taking the bill and placing it in a box. He took two red tickets and handed them to me. "Enjoy." I turned around and handed one to Sam, who practically screamed with delight. We made our way into the crowd of people, the sounds of a screaming guitar and heavy bass drum beats filling our ears.

_There's a local band playin' at the seaside pavilion  
And I've got just enough cash to get us in_

As the rhythm began to overtake Sam, she began moving. At first, her dancing was slow and methodical, her hips gently swaying to the beat. I felt myself move towards her, placing my hands on her hips and gently rocking with her. She placed her own hands over mine, swaying them more intently and pressing herself against me. Her blonde curls tickled the side of my face, and the smell of her shampoo gently wafted towards my nose. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, finding myself envying the next guy who could be this close to her. I began moving my hands up and down her body, memorizing every curve before wrapping them around her completely. She leaned back, bringing her arms up overhead and wrapping them around my neck. Every nerve in my body seemed to be on fire, and the warm August evening suddenly seemed way too hot. As Sam's movements became more quick and fluid, I felt my heartbeat pick up. I held my arms tightly around her waist as if refusing to let her go. I found myself begging for this moment to not be the last that I was this close to her. I bent my head down to where her neck met her collar bone, and softly kissed her. She giggled, pressing herself against me even more.

_And as we are dancin' Mary's wrappin' her arms around me  
And I can feel the sting of summer on my skin_

I softly kissed up her neck until my lips were right beside her ear.

"I love you," I whispered. She leaned her neck back so her cerulean eyes were looking into mine. She laughed lightly.

"You do not," she replied. I shrugged, a small smile playing on the edge of my lips. I knew I didn't, but saying the words felt too right for them to be a lie. My mind was in a jumble as her body pressed into mine again. My arms around her waist felt too perfect, like she was a part of me that had been missing, and now that I was with her, I was finally complete. I found myself longing to be with her, to taste her lips on mine once again, to fel her skin on my skin. At that moment, I knew there was one girl I wanted to give myself to completely, and that girl happened to be in my arms, dancing to the music of an unknown band. My mind seemed to wander, yearning for the sensation of her body against mine without the infuriating barrier of clothing between us.

_In the midst of the music I tell her I love her  
And we both laugh 'cause we know it isn't true  
Ah but Mary there's a summer drawin' to an end tonight  
And there's so much that I long to do to you_

It was then that I realized that no other guy in the world could ever appreciate Sam like I did. She may meet and fall in love with someone, but I knew they'd never see her in the same way as I. They'd never _truly_ recognize the way her turquoise eyes seemed to sparkle in total darkness, or the way her smile could light up an entire room. They'd never see the gentle Sam beneath a look of death, or the deep sadness that always seemed to linger behind a wall of fury, or the beautiful girl behind the tough exterior, poised to fight. They'd never value the way she could make fun out of any boring situation, or dance to music that wasn't even playing. I realized then that Sam completed my life, and without her, I would be nothing. I brought my hands back to her hips, gently sliding them up and down her waist. As I did, her shirt rode up ever so slightly, and I felt the small bit of skin underneath her shirt. I sighed, feeling my head begin to fill with guilty, lustful thoughts. I knew that I was the one Sam belonged with, and that night, I vowed to make it happen, regardless of the consequences.

_And in the morning I'm leavin' making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

"Wanna head back to my place?" I whispered in her ear. "It's getting late." She nodded and we began making our way out of the crowd of people. We emerged back onto the beach, my arm still wrapped aorund her waist possessively. We began walking away from the noise and the band, heading towards a partifularly secluded part of the beach. I looked around, not seeing a single soul in the blackness of the night. I turned toward Sam, still managing to see her beautiful, sky-blue eyes. A few stray pieces of hair were blowing into her face in the slight breeze, and I gently pushed them away. She looked at me with eyes filled with emotion and wanting.

"Will you miss me?" I mumbled, yearning to hear the truth. Sam took a deep breath an nodded.

"I hate to admit it, Freddork, but life just won't be the same without you around." I nodded, leaning closer to her and resting my forehead on her's.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered, a grin beginning to spread across my face. "Who else is going to make my life completely miserable?" She smirked and hit me gently on the arm.

"I'm sure you can find someone," she teased. I sighed, cupping her face with my hand and stroking her cheek with my thumb.

"I'll never find anyone like you," I confessed.

_And in the morning I'm leavin' making my way back to Cleveland  
So tonight I hope that I will do just fine  
And I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

I felt myself leaning towards her, my lips tingling with anticipation. My mouth finally met the corner of her's, placing a soft kiss where her lips met her cheek. I pulled away slowly, wanting to look into her eyes to see her reaction. Unfortunately, they were closed, but the corners of her lips were turned up ever so slightly.

"I thought we promised never to do that again," she said quietly. I noted the light, joking tone in her voice. I leaned closer to her, brushing my lips so softly against her's, it was almost hard to believe they were even touching at all.

"Promises are made to be broken," I mumbled into her mouth. This time, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips fully to mine. I groaned softly and stumbled backwards slightly, pulling her body tightly against mine. My hands trailed up her back, finally coming in contact with the skin I'd been longing to touch for years. I slowly began to push her backwards, sinking down to the sand. I held most of my weight above her with one hand, the other beginning to tangle itself into her hair. My tongue passed lightly over her lips, and she opened them with a soft moan. I began to trail my hand down her body, my fingers grazing the bit of exposed skin above her belt. I finally broke the kiss and looked down into her eyes, breathing heavily.

"I want you," I gasped gruffly, "so bad." Her eyes were glazed over with lust, her arms still tightly wrapped around my neck.

"Then take me," she breathed, her voice rough and thick with desire. I leaned down towards her, placing soft kisses on her collar bone as my hand trailed its way up her shirt.

"Do you love me?" I whispered between kisses. I felt her shake her head.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Me either," I answerd. I continued kissing her neck, making slow circles with my tongue in particulary sensitive spots. Her breathing became more rapid in response. Eventually, her shirt had made its way off her body, and mine had become unbuttoned. I leaned my body against her's, her warm skin coming in contact with mine and intensifying my sexual tension. I began trailing kisses down her chest, between her breasts, and down her stomach. I passed my tongue lightly over the spot where her pants began, and heard her groan in anticipation. "I do know that I need you, right now," I whispered as I slid her pants off her hips. She nodded.

"Me too," she gasped impatiently. I managed to undo my own pants with shaking hands, ready to give all of myself to her right here, on this very beach.

_Mary I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

When it was finished, and my sweaty body collapsed on top of her's, we both sighed simultaneously. Our heavy breaths came and went in time, slowly becoming less rapid and much lighter. The cool ocean breze was a relief to our fiery skin, cooling the night that suddenly became hot and muggy.

"Sam," I whispered. She didn't respond, but I knew she was listening. "Do you think you'll ever fall in love?" She shrugged in response.

"Maybe if I meet the right guy," she answered quietly.

"I can't see you ever falling in love with some guy," I mumbled. She laughed.

"I'm not that cold, Benson," she responded. "I am capable of loving." I supported myself on tired, shaking arms to look down at her face.

"I know that," I said. "I meant I can't imagine you ever loving anyone who's...who's not me."

"I thought you didn't love me," she said with a smirk.

"I don't know how I feel," I said. "I just know I can't imagine you with any other guy but me." Sam pulled herself up, placing a quick yet passionate kiss on my lips. She didn't say anything, but the kiss told me she agreed. I sighed in content and smiled. She finally spoke, her voice very soft. I could tell from the look on her face she was about to spill some inner feelings, and I made sure I stayed extremely silent, afraid to do anything that might make the words reced back into the inner sanctum of her mind.

"No matter what happens," she whispered soflty, "no matter who I'm with, I gave myself to you first." I nodded, hoping she'd continue. She was silent for a moment, staring at an unknown spot past my shoulder. Finally, she spoke again. "Maybe I'll meet some guy while you're gone, maybe I won't. I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that no guy I'll ever meet could ever meausre up to you." She placed her hand delicately on my cheek. I cupped it with my own, closing my eyes and trying to savor this moment. The warm breeze gently fluttered around our still-tangled bodies. I knew that Sam may have relationships along the way, and she'd most likely end them eventually and move on. Sam wasn't one to stay hung up on something as insipid as a mild break-up. I also realized that this would very likely be the last moment we spent together for a long, long time. The thought brought a wave of sadness over me, but I quickly brushed it off. Lying there in the sand, my naked body snuggled with her's, made me realize that regardless of what life threw at either of us, we would always partially belong to each other. No matter what happened while I was gone, I kenw she would never be anything but mine.

_Hey I don't see how you could ever be anything but mine_

**A/N: I hope that ending wasn't too terrible! It took me forever to try to find out how to end the thing. Anyway, I should have another chapter of iDon't Wanna Be In Love up very soon! Hope you liked this one though. Reviews are always appreciated, whether they're good, bad, or inbetween. Let me know what you think!!**

**Xoxo~blondgurl**


End file.
